convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bayonetta
Bayonetta is the protagonist of the [[wikipedia:Bayonetta|'video game of the same name']]. She made her Convergence debut in Monokuma Rising. Canon Bayonetta is the primary protagonist of the video game by the same name. She is an Umbra Witch who possesses remarkable talent for the bullet arts. After a 500 year slumber in a coffin submerged at the bottom of a lake and awakening without any memories apart from her status as a witch, Bayonetta fights to find the truth about her past. Pre-Convergence In between travelling to Vigrid from the Lost Angel's Metropolis (during the events of the first Bayonetta game), Bayonetta is transported to the setting of Monokuma Rising. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising Bayonetta was frequently involved in the story of Monokuma Rising. Upon arrival at the game, she was in a locked room along with Doctor River Song and Elizabeth Turner, among others. When the setting changed to the mall, she was adamant in finding guns, as she was without her weapons of choice, the Scarborough Fair. As she and others found a hunting store surrounded by zombies, she made her way through using her fighting skills and speed. Even as she fought through a zombie horde, she was forced to threaten the shop owner with an empty gun, as one of the other characters dispatched the shop owner. She had frequent run-ins with a cult and its superpowered leader, Sean. In one instance, she took to physically punishing the leader so that others could accomplish needed goals while the cult leader was being distracted and pummeled by Bayonetta. She also was able to summon her demons from Inferno on occasion, to clear paths through mass hordes of cultists. During the game, she often took quick initiative in exploring areas and uncovering clues, very much like her video game persona where she would fearlessly explore and uncover items and clues in spite of any dangers present. Bayonetta also frequently interacted and cooperated with other game players, such as Kirei Kotomine, River Song, Cosmo, Pretty Boy, Desmond Miles, Arya Stark, and Funny Valentine. It is interesting to note that in general, male characters seemed enthusiastic to interact with Bayonetta, while females seemed wary of her. Additionally, her interactions with Monokuma himself were very civil, by comparison to other players having an obvious hatred towards the game's primary antagonist. The Ultimate Game It is assumed that Bayonetta had been in the middle of searching for her original identity before she would suddenly be contacted by the Coalition, asking for assistance against the Arch Demon, who was finally on the rise. Bayonetta was once again a fairly prominent participant of the event, participating in the Traitor votes when able to and interacting with a number of the other participants, developing a romance with Joshua Graham and becoming sort of enemies with Ridley Duchannes after discovering that she was one of the Traitors who mind controlled Jon Snow to kill Bayonetta, as well as coming into conflict with Maxine Caulfield during her time in the afterlife. In the final battle against the Arch Demon, she would fight against the monster himself alongside a number of other participants, including Legolas Greenleaf, Shiki Tohno, Izana, Plutia, and others. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising Once the events of Monokuma Rising concluded, Bayonetta was offered a full time position with the Coalition . She seriously considered joining the war against the Akibahara threat, but felt it in her best interest to continue on her own war and journey to discover her own origins, and her destiny. Bayonetta, however, accepted status as a Coalition Reserve member. She fully expects to join in the war should her presence and powers be requested or required by the Coalition upon call up. She visits the Coalition Headquarters occasionally, as a break from her real life affairs. She limits her interaction with others there, though, because she doesn't want to be influenced into an extended stay at the headquarters, and her primary mission lies elsewhere. The Ultimate Game After exchanging goodbyes to her allies and her lover, Joshua Graham, she would return to her home world to continue her quest to find out who she truly is, continuing to keep in touch with the Coalition should they ever need her again. Character Relationships * River Song - A major character from Doctor Who who appeared in Monokuma Rising. Their initial interaction was awkward, as Bayonetta danced seductively to gain favor from the talking door. Later, River accused Bayonetta of being a traitor while attacking her, to which Bayonetta denied the accusations and used her quickness and agility to elude Song's attacks. Later, they would come to be on more civilized terms. * ''Kirei Kotomine'''' - A major antagonist of 'Fate/stay night' who also debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. He fought alongside Bayonetta on several occasions, as well as accompanying her on several locations she wanted to explore. Kirei also used his powers to rid Bayonetta of the "boyfriend curse" she contracted in her initial encounter with the Bucket Knight. * Arya Stark - A major character from A Song of Ice and Fire and its popular adaptation, Game of Thrones, who also debuted in Monokuma Rising. When Arya confided to Bayonetta that she felt out of place in her outfit in the setting of the Murder Games, Bayonetta volunteered to take her shopping, or clothes-hunting, in the mall. Though Arya was hesitant and did not take her up on her offer, Bayonetta kept an eye out for the younger girl, as if Arya's awkwardness was similar to one she may have experience in the past. * ''Cosmo'' - A character from Marvel Comics who also debuted in Monokuma Rising. Like Bayonetta, he also took to watching over Arya, and to a lesser degree Bayonetta as well, though the motives for his actions were called into question when Cosmo was revealed to be one of the game's Traitors. * Joshua Graham - A character from Fallout, specifically from the entry New Vegas, who would debut in The Ultimate Game. Joshua had an attraction towards Bayonetta, which the Umbra Witch would reciprocate, resulting in a romance between the two of them. Trivia *Bayonetta was known in the game as the "Ultimate Mystery," referring to a distant, unclear past of the Umbra Witch, as well as in homage to the Bayonetta game soundtrack song "Mysterious Destiny": *Until her Scarborough Fair was found by Kirei Kotomine, she used pistols taken from the hunting store, with limited ammunition. *Erika Furudo's Duct Tape was actually claimed by Bayonetta in a Monomono machine, in Erika's presence. Bayonetta didn't possess the duct tape very long, handing it to Erika when the latter voiced her ownership of the item. *Bayonetta has received positive reception over her appearances in the series, becoming a popular character within the community; in the first Awards Show, Bayonetta won the award for Most Badass Character, which she would then go on to win once again in the second Awards Show. She was also nominated for Best Friendship (alongside Funny Valentine) and Best Rivalry (with River Song). Her romance with Joshua Graham in The Ultimate Game was met with relatively negative reception however, as seen when the romance had won the award for Strangest Romance. * Though she does not appear in Right Hand of the Magic God, she is specifically name-dropped in the list of those who perished when Othinus temporarily destroyed the multiverse. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors Category:Agents Category:Coalition Category:Fighting of the Spirit